moshinanigansfandomcom-20200214-history
Quirky
=Quirky= Character Encyclopedia Main Captain Squirk is a Zoshling who lives on the planet Symphonia, a strange, outta-this-world place. Squirk is Captain of a group of Zoshlings who were sent out into the swooniverse in their spaceship on a daring mission to investigate an odd red star that havd been spotted in the sky. Mission impossible The evil antics of the sinister C.L.O.N.C. organisation caused the Zoshling spaceship Rhapsody 2 to crash-land on Music Island. Captain Squirk had to seek Super Moshi help to locate the missing crew. To boldly play... Squirk is not only an intrepid intergalactic explorer, but also one of the top musicians in the entire swooniverse. The talented Zoshling is often found playing the spoons at the Symphonia Proms. Data File Habitat: Swooniverse Job: Captain of the Rhapsody 2 Zoshling Crew: First Officer Ooze, Splutnik, Dr C. Fingz Side notes *Intergalactic headdress worn by Zoshling captains *Zoshling emblem is made from Gloop-tonite *Special weighted boots for walking on alien planets ---- =Wooze= Character Encyclopeida Main First Officer Ooze is second-in-command aboard the Rhapsody 2. This shell-clad Zoshling has a very special talent - secreting lots of Cosmic Gloop, which the alien critters use to lubricate all kinds of cosmic contraptions. The gloopendous Gloop can also make anything grow monstrously fast, so Moshis need to be careful not to get it on their hair-dont's. Alien abduction Creepy C.L.O.N.C. agents were desperate to get their dirty paws on some Cosmic Gloop. They Zoshi-napped Officer Ooze, and placed him in a test tube to squeeze the gungy gooey stuff out of him. Stellar singing Want to warble like fangtastic Moshling singing sensation Zack Binspin? Then you need to make friends with First Officer OOze and gethold of some of his icky sticky Gloop. A daily teaspoon of slime will lubricate your tonsils and auto-tune your vocal cords. Data File Habitat: Swoonvierse Job: First Officer of the Rhapsody 2 Zoshling crew: Captain Squirk, Splutnik, Dr C. Fingz Side notes *Ooze keeps his shell on at all times *Googly eyes on stalks *Squishy body made of weird alien gunk ---- =see things= Character Encyclopedia Main Dr C. Fingz is outta this world! No, really, he is... He's a Zoshling who works on the Rhapsody 2 as Chief Medical Officer. Always ready with bandages to patch up fellow Zoshlings, the Doc can also read minds. What's more, fluffy Fingz can temporarily extract talent from other critters, allowing him to dance or sing like a gooperstar! And for my next trick... Poor Dr C. Fingz was captured by sugary villain Sweet Tooth. "The Great Zoshlingo" was forced to perform his mind-reading tricks at the candy criminal's Cirque du Bonbon. Doctor who? You probably haven't met the good Doctor yet as he's usually on a space mission somewhere in the swooniverse. But however far he travels, this fuzzy fellow can communicate with aliens anywhere - thanks to the wiggly-stalk thing on top of his head, which gives him telepathic powers. Data file Habitat: Swoonvierse Job: Chief Medical Officer of the Rhapsody 2 Zoshling crew: Captain Squirk, First Officer Ooze, Splutnik Side notes *Telepathic wiggle-stalk for reading minds *Dr C. Fingz is always grinning - maybe it's because of those extra-large teeth! *Very fuzzy purple fur ---- =spot nick= Character Encyclopedia Main Space-brained Splutnik is an energetic zooming Zoshling who can rocket-race across the Silky Way on his jet pack in less than 12 seconds. Zwoosh! This fast-moving extraterrestrial is also quick-thinking, so he is well suited to his role as Chief Engineer on board the Rhapsody 2, the Zoshlings' high-tech spacecraft. Missing in action After the Rhapsody 2 crashed, the Super Moshis found Splutnik at Bobbi Singsong's yoga retreat in Jollywood. Evil Big Chief Tiny Head had put Splutnik in a deep trance in order to steal his jet pack! Intergalactic genius Famous for being the Zoshling who discovered the Bossanova Goopernova when he was just a young space cadet, Splutnik has always been a super space geek. When he's not dazzling his alien pals with his cosmic intelligence, he likes to relax by playing the kazoo. Data file Habitat: Swoonvierse Job: Chief Engineer of the Rhapsody 2 Zoshling crew: Captain Squirk, First Officer Ooze, Dr C. Fingz Side notes *Enormous brain protected by helmet. *Trusty jet pack *Holding on very tightly! ----